


Because I Love You

by covo728



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and sometimes peter takes care of tony, but they love each other and that's all that maters, sometimes tony takes care of peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covo728/pseuds/covo728
Summary: Tony needs sleep, and Peter makes sure he gets some.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I wrote this in my creative writing class, and really wanted to post it here. Peter and Tony are family, and you can't convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

The cereal was too soggy. Truly, a great start to his day.

Tony swirled his spoon through the Lucky Charms, silently praying for a cup of coffee. He’d promised the kid that he’d lay off for a while, but God was he itching for a fix. Surviving on coffee for over 40 years and trying to go cold turkey was easier said than done.

It was a Saturday. Normally, he’d be down in the lab working on some project or another, whether it be for Stark Industries or the Avengers. Instead, he was sitting at the island in his kitchen, attempting to get actual food into his stomach. 

How long had it been since he last ate? A day? Two? He’d lost count.

He was broken from his thoughts by the subtle pat pat of feet from down the hallway. Peter looked as though he was still sleeping as he padded across the kitchen towards the cupboard, scanning the shelves for his cereal. He grabbed the Lucky Charms, did a double take, peered into the box, and shot a glare at Tony from across the island.

“Did you eat my Lucky Charms?”

Tony glanced down as his bowl, then slowly raised his eyes to meet Peter’s. “No?” He said, but it came out more as a question than a statement.

“Seriously, Mr. Stark, this is the last box!”

Tony shrugged. “I can just get some more.”

“Well can you get some in the next,” Peter glanced at the clock, “five minutes, ‘cause I’m supposed to train with Nat at 11:00, which gives me all of… thirty minutes to wake up. And I cannot wake up without my Lucky Charms.”

Tony rolled his eyes. It was too early in the morning for this. At this rate, he was going to need more than coffee to get through the day. “Here, kid, just take mine. I’m not going to finish it anyway. Just don’t say I never did anything for you.” He pushed the bowl towards the kid, and Peter glanced at it before looking back at Tony skeptically.

“Are you sure? No offence, Mr. Stark, but you look like you’re about to keel over if you don’t get anything in you.”

Tony stood, barely wobbling as he put weight on his feet. He tried to conceal it, but even with eyes glossy from sleep Peter caught the movement. “I’m fine kid, just eat your cereal. It tastes like diabetes anyway.”

Peter didn’t take the bait. “You need rest. When did you go to sleep last night?”

“Uh…” It couldn’t have been later than 5am, could it? “At a reasonable hour,” he said.

“Uh-huh, sure. Was that reasonable hour later than 1 in the morning?” Peter asked, coming around the island.

“What are you, my dad? Go eat your cereal, don’t worry about me.” He batted at Peter’s hands, but the kid pushed him aside and took his arm.

“Come on, sleepy time for Tony.” He started to pull Tony towards the bedrooms. Even half asleep, the kid was too strong for him. Maybe he really did need some rest.

“I do not need ‘sleepy time’, I’m not a toddler. I am a fully formed adult. I can decide when I need sleep, thank you very much.”

Peter snorted. “Yeah, I can tell. That’s why you’re whining about not needing sleep with bags under your eyes.”

“I do not have bags.”

“You have bags.”

“Why do I let you in the Compound again?”

“‘Cause you love me.”

Just for a second, Tony could feel his heart clench. Peter said it so casually, as if he were talking about the weather, but it meant more to Tony than he could say. Emotions weren’t his strong suit. He may be a genius, but when it came to feelings, he might as well be a robot. Hell, even FRIDAY did better with all that touchy-feely stuff than he did.

Tony grunted and averted his gaze. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.”

Silence followed as Peter led him to his room. He risked a glance at the kid’s face. Peter was looking at him, a fond smile laying across his face. Tony smiled back, just for a second, and looked away.

Peter practically tossed him onto the bed when they got to Tony’s room. He moved back towards the doorway.

“Sleep. If you leave this room in the next three hours, FRIDAY will let me know, right FRI?”

“Absolutely, Peter.”

“Traitor,” Tony grumbled, but there was no heat to his words. Peter rolled his eyes and moved to close the door.

“Get some sleep, Mr. Stark,” he called over his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, kid.”

The door shut with a final thud, sealing him inside. Tony turned on his side. FRIDAY had shut the blinds, leaving him in almost complete darkness.

That kid…

Tony smiled to himself as he began to drift off. Maybe he was feeling sentimental, maybe the lack of coffee was muddling his brain, or maybe he was too delirious to feel self conscious, but he imagined he was back in the hallway with Peter, stumbling towards bed.

“‘Cause you love me.”

“Yeah, kid. Because I love you.”


End file.
